Helga
Fräulein Helga is a fictional character who is the secretary of Colonel Klink during the first season of Hogan's Heroes. She was played by Cynthia Lynn. History Known Character Information Not much information is known about Helga, outside that she is Colonel Klink's first secretary at the camp, and she was born on January 13, 1920 in Apolda, Germany (speculation). What is known about her is that during the time that she is working for Klink, she is having a secret fling with Colonel Hogan, with her sometimes kissing him right under Klink's nose. Because of this, there would be times that she would happily look the other way for Hogan and his men, giving them important tidbits of information, allowing them access to important papers, or helping to supply them with either food or equipment, in exchange for a kiss from Hogan. Other times, she would do so in exchange for nylons, which, because of the war, are in short supply within Germany. And at other times, her natural beauty would be used by Hogan to help distract visiting German officers, while he and his men would find out what their plans are. It has never been fully explained within the series why Helga would help the prisoners, whether it is because she liked Hogan, she is actually sympathetic to the Allies' cause, or that she is secretly a member of the local underground. Other Information In the pilot episode, Helga is shown in the tunnels, acting as the group's manicurist inside their barber shop, as part of the heroes' sting operation to discredit the recently placed spy, Wagner. In another episode, her beauty quickly caught the attention of the visiting German Army inspector general, General von Platzen, who is thinking of taking her to Berlin with him, as part of the soon to be transferred Colonel Klink's personal staff. His death at the end of the episode ends that idea. In yet another episode, she tries to help Colonel Hogan and the other prisoners convince Sergeant Carter not to return to London and then the United States, in reaction to a Dear John letter that he'd just received from his now ex-girlfriend, Mary Jane. Although her part in the plan, to use her sexual attraction to make Carter forget all about Mary Jane, is a failure, Carter eventually decides to stay. In one episode Hogan tricks Helga into wearing a bathing suit to distract the tower guard. Final fate Helga's reason for leaving Klink's employment has never been made clear during the series, although it may be assumed that she'd either gotten married, probably to one of the German officers whom she'd flirted with to help the prisoners, or she'd simply quit working for Klink. Whatever the reason, she is soon replaced as Klink's secretary by Hilda. Personality Helga is quiet and reserved. She hardly ever speaks or reveals emotions, except to Hogan. Known for her beauty, she seems to enjoy the attention she receives from other people. She is quite flirty with some of the men, especially Hogan. Quotes Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is here to see you. Category:Germans Category:Featured articles